It's Happening, My Own Version
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A look at how some of the Rugrats characters reacted to the news on the plans for the new Rugrats episodes and live-action film. Also features reactions from non-Rugrats characters.


Recently, there had been rumors about Rugrats returning to Nickelodeon, with new episodes and even a live-action film being planned for production. And on July 17th, the rumors had been confirmed to be true. Already, there were various thoughts and reactions on the news.

* * *

Tommy was happy to hear the news.

"Wow! They want us to bring back our old TV show! But I wonder how they'll go through with this. Are they going to pick up with us returning home from the adventure we had on Uninhabited, after the events of All Grown Up, or something else?" Tommy asked.

* * *

Lou was happy to see the show returning, but he was also quite angry.

"Con flabbid! Why did it take them fifteen years to realize they weren't suppose to cancel our show in the first place?" Lou asked.

* * *

Zack was happy to see his friends being recognized again, but at the same time, he felt a bit sad.

"I'm happy for Tommy and the others, I really am. But I still feel a sense of... sadness, I guess. They'll go get to have all the fun in the world, while I'm stuck on the side like a dead-weight. It was after the cancellation that we met. Though, I suppose I'll still have time to interact with them. After each episode is over, or maybe during any breaks, I'll be able to spend time with them. So I guess that helps a little." Zack said.

* * *

Peter was surprised to hear that Rugrats was returning with both new episodes and a film.

"Well, I never thought we'd see the day. Arlene, Gabor, and Paule want us to come back for a reboot. Though, I wonder how this will affect the events already established in Rugrats. There was the original events from that and All Grown Up, but then everything changed to fit me and any guest Disney or Nickelodeon characters after I went back and formed The Confederacy in 1993. Will the episodes occur between the timespan of both shows?" Peter asked.

* * *

Dil didn't really feel any emotion after hearing the news.

"I only want to come back if I don't have to act like a baby again. That got old fast and I got bored rather quickly." Dil said, staring down at the carpet with his arms crossed.

* * *

Susie was pretty excited about getting to return for more episodes.

"Well, this is certainly good news. It's been too long since we've been on air. I'm looking forward to seeing what adventures we'll go on next." Susie said.

* * *

Angelica had mixed reactions to having to return for the new episodes and film. She wanted to talk to someone about them, so she decided to talk to Cynthia and get her out.

"Can you believe it, Cynthia? They want me to return to star in some more episodes and a fourth film. I'll suppose I'll do it, but only if I get cookies. And honestly, I'd actually be really happy if they decided to bring back Rugrats Pre-School Daze. I'd especially like it if it focused on, well... me." Angelica said.

* * *

Taffy had received the news while on tour with her band, which was meeting Sherry Berry, who was their opening act for the performance that evening, at the current moment.

"I don't really know how I feel about this. They didn't even address if they wanted me to come back or not. They only cast me in, like, five or six episodes during the final season. I'm happy being on tour with my band, so unless they can incorporate that into the new episodes, I don't know if I want to come back. I know the minis miss me, but I don't think I want to go back to those old stomping grounds. I've moved on. But when I talked to Sherry about my feelings, she said that I ought to at least go to the initial meeting and see what they have in mind. And I think she's right. If I don't, it could affect my career negatively. Being a celebrity now only makes your presence even more well-known than before you became famous." Taffy said.

* * *

Other characters had also received news on the plans for the new Rugrats episodes and the live-action film. SpongeBob was happy to hear some of his friends were finally getting their chance on TV again.

"Ooh, cool! A Nicktoon Classic show is returning, and it's Rugrats! I'm definitely looking forward to seeing how this all plays out. I just hope that it doesn't end terribly and Nickelodeon doesn't ruin it like they did with my show. I don't want the characters in Modesto to experience so much hate that people want them dead, like my counterpart in the Celrock Universe." SpongeBob said.

* * *

Lincoln was also happy to hear the news.

"Aw, sweet! They're bringing back Rugrats. I wasn't around to experience the Rugrats characters or Modesto during the original show and All Grown Up, since Royal Woods didn't come into existence until 2016. It'll be great to work alongside them in the future." Lincoln said.

* * *

Danny felt a swell of pride upon hearing the news.

"This is great! It's just like the old days in the studios. Now all we need is my own show, Jimmy's show, and the other Classic shows to air new episodes and it'll be like living a dream." Danny said.

* * *

Morgan (F) scoffed when she heard the news.

"Why should I care about what those dimwits are feeling, or what they're experiencing? They're pigs and fakes that deserve to be crushed. Out with the old and in with the new, I always say. Heck, their nickname fits them perfectly. They're truly rats and are incredibly weak. In this world, the world shape it as they see fit, while the weak are chewed up and spit right out. They won't last long once their show airs" Morgan (F) sneered.

The redheaded girl grinned maliciously.

"Hey... that brings up a great idea. I would love to hear their screams of pain. Maybe there could be some sort of... "accident" that could prevent them all from returning." Morgan (F) said.


End file.
